Love Story
by twiinklestar
Summary: They met at a young age. She was 'troublesome' and he was lazy. Little did they know that they would one day fall in love. A love that would be looked down upon by her father. InoxShika Songfic to "Love Story" by Taylor Swift.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Story**

**Chapter One – Meeting You Was Fate**

**Prologue**

**Rated T for future themes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own its characters. If I did, Shikamaru would definitely end up with Ino. Believe it! I also don't own 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift.**

**A/N: I haven't finished watching or reading Naruto yet so please excuse any mistakes that I might have made. I also know that Naruto isn't over yet so maybe, just maybe, Temari will die and Ino will take her place –shrugs innocently-. :D**

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I closed my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there,  
On a balcony in summer air_

The day was half over and the sky was painted bright orange. A couple of purplish-blue clouds floated overhead in various formations. The swaying grass looked even greener than it already was with the sinking sun shining down on it. A warm summer breeze blew through Konoha in short breaths causing the odd dandelion to separate as its spores were carried off with the wind. On a wooden balcony, a man stood with his young daughter awaiting their company.

Silhouettes of a man, woman and a small boy appeared just over the hill.

"Daddy, who's that boy with Shikaku-ojisan and Yoshino-obasan?" asked an eager seven-year-old girl, turning her head back to look at her father expectantly.

The boy had a spiky brown ponytail - which, she thought, closely resembled a pineapple - similar to the one sported by the older man beside him. He looked annoyed and as the woman began fussing over his shirt, he exaggeratingly rolled his eyes. A great many complaints could be heard spewing from the woman's mouth as the man, her husband, scratched his neck nervously and tried to rescue his son from his wife's nagging wrath.

Yamanaka Inoichi chuckled as he placed a large callused hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"He, my dearest Ino-chan, is Nara Shikamaru. He is Shikaku-san and Yoshino-san's son. He was born only a day before you." he said with a warm smile, causing the blonde girl's cerulean eyes to light up. He waved his friends over, welcoming them into the house.

The two men embraced each other in a brief manly hug. When the older Yamanka shifted to greet Yoshino, he was met with a wide smile as the woman thrust her child towards his daughter.

Shikamaru halted and folded his arms over his chest, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "Mendokusai."

Ino's brows furrowed as she scrutinized the boy in front of her. He didn't seem very lively or polite. Here she was, a beautiful, energetic girl, wanting nothing more than to be friends with the boy and he was muttering silly words under his breath and pouting like a big baby. What to do, what to do? Maybe he just needed some motivation. Would he play a game with her?

"Hello Shikamaru-kun!" she said while smiling brightly, exposing bright white teeth and taking his rough hand in her soft one. "My name is Yamanaka Ino, but you can just call me Ino. Do you want to play a game with me?"

Instead of nodding his head excitedly like she thought he would, he shook his hand free of her grip and slung it back across his chest. Ino's smiled faded but unexpectedly, he didn't object to her question.

"What kind of game? Do you know how to play Shogi or Go?" he asked, sounding nothing other than bored.

She raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side, short platinum blonde hair cascading onto her small shoulder. "Shogi or Go? Aren't those old-men's games?" Ino asked, wrinkling her nose in distaste. "I was thinking something more like Hide-and-Go-Seek or maybe we could color pictures or pick flowers from the field."

Now it was the boy's turn to wrinkle his nose.

"Tch," he snarled. "Hide-and-Go-Seek? Coloring pictures? Picking flowers? What kind of troublesome activities are those?"

Ino's jaw dropped and her expression quickly changed from appalled to angry, making Shikamaru scramble backwards when her furious gaze neared.

"Troublesome? Is that all you can say? Those are some of my favorite things to do! Tell me how they're troublesome!" she retorted, huffing.

"T- tr- troublesome; oh is that what I said? What I meant to say is… terrific! Those are terrific ideas."

The blonde girl calmed down, releasing her grip on his shirt and squinted as if trying to tell whether not he was being serious or if he was just trying to please her. Either way, she was content. So she smiled and took his hand again and pulled him in the direction of the house.

Yoshino, Shikaku and Inoichi smiled at their children. Yoshino hugged her husband's arm dreamily and sighed. "They're so adorable."

Ino brought her new friend to see her bedroom where she proudly introduced him to all of her dolls and stuffed animals. In turn, he nodded half-heartedly and pretended to care. Sitting cross-legged, leaning his head on his fist, he sighed. "What a drag."

Taking quick notice that her friend wasn't interested she put down her stuffed rabbit, Jenrya, which she was getting ready to present and sat down, hugging her knees to her chest, in front of the Nara boy.

"So, if you don't like coloring, picking flowers or playing Hide-and-Go-Seek, what do you like to do? Besides Shogi and Go, I mean."

Shikamaru pondered the question for a moment, trying to choose his words wisely so not to offend the troublesome girl in any way.

"Hmm… I like to watch clouds or take naps. I suppose that I like to do anything that doesn't require too much energy." he spoke with a shrug of his shoulders.

Ino bit her lip, his answer running through her mind over and over. I've never watched clouds before… I wonder what it's like. Maybe I would like to watch clouds too.

After awhile, she called softly to him, "Shika-kun?"

Shikamaru's head snapped up. They'd only known each other for half an hour at the most and she was already calling him nicknames. But he decided that saying anything wouldn't be worth the nagging that would follow, so he kept his mouth shut and waited for her to speak.

"Do you think we could watch clouds together one day? I've never watched clouds before and maybe I might find out why you like them so much. So do you think we could?"

He was surprised to find that she wanted to watch clouds just because he liked to. He never expected her to do something because he wanted to. He nodded to her slowly as if reassuring himself that he was talking to the same bossy girl he'd met before.

At the sight of his nod, a cheery grin spread over the girl's face like wildfire and she let out a loud ear-piercing screech before leaping up and dragging him down the hallway to their parents.

Hearing his daughter's scream, Inoichi quickly stood up from the kitchen table where the adults were conversing, a look of worry spreading rapidly over his features. He stopped hesitantly when Ino came blundering down the stairs, Shikamaru trailing haphazardly after her.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Shika-kun said that I could watch clouds with him some time! Isn't that right Shika-kun?"

When Ino looked inquiringly at the boy, he, unsure of what to do, nodded his head up and down so fast he thought it might drop off any second.

Shikaku laughed, standing up and patting his son on the head whispering a sly "Already making dates son?" causing him to blush deep crimson.

Yoshino swooned and cradled her folded hands to her cheek.

Inoichi lifted Ino into his arms and the two walked back out to the balcony to say good-bye to their company. In the distance, the sun was barely seen in the horizon and Nara Shikaku waved good-bye and walked away, chuckling, with his arm wrapped around his wife's waist (who was once again pestering him about something). Shikamaru trudged a pace behind with his hands in his pockets only once turning around when Ino had called after him, "Remember Shika-kun, we're going to watch clouds together!"

**A/N: Okay, so there is the first chapter. I think that it's pretty cute. Read and review please. Also, a round of applause to my great betas: Digital Skitty and gwendal's wife.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Story**

**Chapter Two – Mama Nara Knows Best**

**Rated T for future themes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Also, I do not own "Love Story" by Taylor Swift. If there is anything that I do own, which isn't much, it's my story.**

**A/N: Here is chapter two.**

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello  
Little did I know_

Nine years had passed since that fateful day. It was now Yamanaka Ino's sixteenth birthday.

Ino stood at the head of the ballroom, wearing an elegant beaded golden dress. It had a glittery skirt that reached down to her ankles and a decollate neckline that reached across her chest. She wore a small, silver, diamond encrusted tiara in her hair. Her hair was piled up into a delicate bun on the top of her head, but a few loose curls hung down and framed her face. The bangs that usually shielded her eyes were now pushed to the side and tucked securely behind her ear with bobby pins. The makeup that she wore was almost unnoticeable.

Sakura's eyes widened in excitement as she went on telling Ino another story about Naruto's stupid antics. Ino put on her most encouraging smile and continued to nod as her eyes skimmed over her best friend's shoulder and around the brightly lit room. She could see plenty of women dressed in beautiful ball gowns - of course, none were as beautiful as hers – and an equal amount of well dressed, dashing young men escorting their partners to the dance floor. Her eyes continued to scan the room for any trace of a pineapple-shaped ponytail but her eyes failed to land on their target. With a sigh, she returned her gaze to her friend, who was no longer telling a story, but staring at her quizzically.

"You know Ino-chan, watched paint never dries," she said with a smirk.

Ino squinted in confusion before shaking her head and once again looking around the room. To the side, she mumbled, "You're crazy, billboard-baka; what does paint have to do with anything?"

Haruno Sakura straightened out her lavender corset and waved a hand in front of the frantic girl's face.

"I mean that if you keep on waiting for Shikamaru-kun to show up, he'll never arrive."

The blonde's head snapped around rapidly to face the cherry blossom.

"What makes you think I'm waiting for Shika-kun? I haven't seen Chouji-kun either! Of course, I could never count on my teammates for anything, not even to show up on the most important day of my life!" she growled anxiously.

Unconsciously, the birthday girl began pacing wildly back and forth, the loose curls bouncing up and down with every turn. _Where **is** he_?

Without even saying goodbye, Ino stormed off in the direction of a nearby couch and plopped herself down unceremoniously.

Shika-kun was never really the party type. In fact, he wasn't even the social type. He never came to any of my birthdays, let alone tried to throw one for himself. He wouldn't even let me give him a present for Kami's sake! For as long as we've been friends, he should know how important this day is to me! The least he could do is show up! If not on time, at least at some point. Oh, snap out of it Ino, or else you'll be as crazy as Bushy Brow and his crybaby sensei (1)!

She brushed invisible dust off of her dress and stood up to meet the differing faces of team eight. For once, Shino had taken off his dark glasses, no longer giving the impression that he was blind. Kiba, whose face was so close to hers that she stumbled backward, was almost shaking with energy as he wished her a good birthday. Both he and Shino were wearing suits and ties. Ino laughed at the miniature suit that Akamaru was wearing as well (2). She gushed, petting the animal on the head and receiving a pleased bark in response. Hiding behind the two, Hyuuga Hinata was pressing her fingers together as she looked down bashfully. She reached out a sky blue gloved hand and pulled Kiba back a tad, causing his grip on Ino's forearms to lessen.

"H- happy birthday Ino-chan."

Ino smiled widely, embracing the timid girl in a bear hug.

"Thank you, thank you Hinata-chan!" she exclaimed. "You too!" she added, turning happily to face the boys.

"Well, Akamaru and I are going to check out the buffet. You coming Shino(3), Hinata-chan?" asked Kiba. However, he and Akamaru ran off without even waiting for an answer from either of the two.

Shino grunted and dully strolled on after him with his hands in his pockets. Hinata turned gingerly to leave when Ino reached out and touched her arm, whispering in her ear. "I think you should ask Kiba to dance Hinata-chan. Don't you think? Please, for me?" she begged, winking before her friend turned bright red and stumbled after her friends.

Ino was once again alone and like before, she checked the room. She saw Chouji over by the buffet and behind him, Sakura was hollering at him about his eating habits. Ino laughed and walked towards the pair.

"Chouji-kun!" she feigned anger.

Chouji's eyes widened and he turned around happily.

His happy birthday greeting was severed by the food that filled his mouth. Sakura slapped her forehead, giving up on the poor boy while Ino smiled. After allowing Chouji to swallow, she ran forward wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and hugging him.

"Thank you Chouji-kun! I'm so happy you're here! I knew you would come. I even ordered extra food!"

Chouji grinned. "Hey, it's no problem. How could I not? Especially since you even bothered to order extra food."

Ino laughed and continued to have small talk with her chubby teammate.

"So Chouji-kun, have you gone on any missions lately?" she asked.

"Hmm… none that were that difficult. I've had a couple of escort missions but I never really ran into any trouble. Made it back to Konoha with barely even a scratch."

Ino sighed in relief. Despite how she sometimes seemed to be a little harsh on the big guy, he meant a lot to her and she was glad that he had completed his missions successfully.

"That's great Chouji-kun!"

"What about-" The Akamichi boy fell silent and appeared to be startled by something behind Ino.

Ino turned her head around to find herself staring into the charcoal black eyes of Nara Shikamaru. His hair was down - which was possibly why she had a hard time spotting him – and he was wearing a black tux with a white dress shirt underneath.

He scowled as he spoke. "You know, for the birthday girl, you sure are a bother to find. Mendokusai."

Ino turned around to ask Chouji for some privacy, but found that he had already slipped away.

"It's not like you were easy to find either. You're late Shika-kun." She paused. "But I suppose I can forgive you. That is, if-"

Shikamaru's eyes widened in fear. "Hold it there Ino-chan. I don't want to be dragged into any of your matchmaking schemes or any of yours and Sakura's petty wars."

Ino's mouth gaped in mock-astonishment.

"Why would you assume that?" Shikamaru's mouth opened, starting his sentence but Ino waved her hand in dismissal. "Ah well. What I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted was: I suppose I could forgive you if you would do me the honor of a dance."

Without waiting for a reply, she grasped his hand firmly and pulled him hastily toward the dance floor. The crowd parted, all stopping to watch the birthday girl during her first dance of the night. The DJ immediately stopped the music, switching it to something more slow and romantic. She boldly wrapped her arms around his neck and his large hands took their rightful place on her shapely hips. The dance began slowly, stepping back and forth in a box step. With the quickening pace, came the fancy twirls and spins. By the end, Ino and Shikamaru were breathing heavily as he leaned into her, both staring into the other's eyes, on the last dip.

"Wow Shika-kun," she breathed. "I didn't know you were such a great dancer."

"Yeah well, you know my mom." He shrugged, standing up straight and pulling her up with him.

His arms were still wrapped around her waist and hers still around his neck. Loud applause snapped them out of their gaze and Ino looked around to see other couples, including that of Hinata and Kiba as well as Sakura and Lee (4), exiting the dance floor and clapping cheerily. They both blushed and released their grips on each other, stepping apart to find themselves caught inside groups of their respective genders.

Sakura leaped forward, grabbing her best friend's hands and jumping up and down excitedly.

"Oh you should have seen the two of you Ino-chan! You were amazing!"

"S-Sakura-chan is right I-Ino-chan. You two were very good."

"Wow, Shikamaru sure has been hiding something from us hasn't he?"

Along with the comments of her friends Sakura, Hinata and Tenten, were those of other friends she had invited to the ball.

"Was that Shikamaru-kun you were dancing with Ino-chan? He looks very handsome tonight, don't you think?"

"You two looked beautiful!"

"So cute!"

"Congratulations on landing a stud like him Ino-chan."

Ino just nodded distractedly and tried to meet the eyes of the Nara boy who seemed to be enduring the same thing as she.

---

Kiba almost pounced on Shikamaru, slapping him hard on the back.

"Congratulations man! You definitely scored. Of course, Ino-chan only comes in second compared to Hinata-chan but still, congrats!"

"You did it Shikamaru! But where did you learn to dance like that?"

"Way to go Shikamaru! You guys looked awesome!"

"I could barely recognize you with your hair down Shikamaru!"

"Score!"

Shikamaru blinked in confusion. What was going on? One minute he was about to wish Ino a happy birthday, and the next they were on the dance floor, and now he was being patted (more like whacked) on the back by some of his closest friends. Where on earth was Ino?

He tried to look through the circle that had formed around him. He managed to find Ino surrounded by her own group of friends. She too, seemed to be looking for a way out. When their eyes met, he nudged his head in the direction of the balcony and she nodded at once.

The Nara boy thanked his friends and excused himself before pushing his way out of the crowd. When he got to the balcony, Ino was already there, staring out into the night.

The stars were beautiful. There must have been hundreds of thousands; they coated the sky like a blanket. There were silvery colored stars and also ones that had more of an orangey-glow. He took a deep breath of fresh air. The night was cold but the cool breeze was a refreshing escape from the stuffy dance floor inside. He strode up to the balcony ledge where Ino stood.

Ino pulled her shawl tighter around her frame and shivered with the breeze. Taking notice, Shikamaru removed his dress coat and placed it over the blonde's shoulders. She mumbled a faint "Thanks," and returned to looking out at Konoha.

"You said your mom made you learn how to dance. When was that?" Yamanaka Ino asked, finally breaking the silence.

Shikamaru didn't look startled by the question and answered with a calm voice, "Ne, it was on your birthday last year. Mom realized that you'd be having your sixteenth birthday the following year and she demanded that I take dancing lessons. 'I will not have you making any excuses at dear Ino-chan's sweet sixteen.' Troublesome woman."

Ino laughed. That sounded exactly like Yoshino-san.

"Well then, I'll have to thank Mama Nara then."

Silence.

"Oi, before I forget."

Ino looked at him.

"Reach into the inside pocket of my jacket." He nodded toward the coat on her shoulders.

Ino did as she was told. Her hand came in contact with something fuzzy and when she pulled it out, it was a rectangular black velvet box. She stared at the box and then at him. Her eyes asked "For me?" He gestured for her to open it.

Ino gently opened the box to reveal a bracelet. The bracelet had a silver, stem-like pattern with cerulean crystals in the center of each curl; the same color as her eyes. She smiled and held her wrist and the box out to him so that he could put it on her. When Shikamaru had clasped the bracelet onto her pale wrist, he handed back the box.

"Happy Birthday Ino-chan. Mom helped me pick this out so if you don't like it you can take it up with her."

"Oh no! Not at all. I love it Shikamaru-kun! Thank you so much!" Ino took a step forward and embraced her friend.

After a moment or two, Shikamaru hugged her back. Ino closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. Both of them felt like they could stay that way forever, but it was getting late now, and they had to go inside before they caught colds.

"One last thing Ino-chan."

Ino looked up at him, for he was now at least a head and a half taller than her.

"Ne?"

Shikamaru bent down, pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Ino's eyes fluttered closed and she kissed him back. Reluctantly, they parted, in need of oxygen. With his forehead resting on hers, he admitted, "Along with the lessons and the present, Mom also insisted that I don't leave without that." And with that said, he turned around and walked back into the hall, leaving Ino speechless and gingerly touching her lips.

**A/N: I'd like to thank my wonderful betas again for doing such a great job. Thank you Digital Skitty and gwendal's wife! Comments anyone?**

**1.) I actually love Rock Lee and Gai-sensei. I didn't mean to call Gai-sensei a crybaby.**

**2.)I have no idea how big Akamaru would be when the teens are all sixteen so I just left him as a puppy. :S**

**3.)Kiba calling Shino "Shino-kun" or "Shino-san" sounded weird to me so I didn't add the suffix.**

**4.)No, Rock Lee and Sakura are not a couple- they just danced together.**


End file.
